On Another World
by TheSocialBookWorm
Summary: Three friends who never had the chance to live the life they could have. AU Drabbles about Ayumu, Hizumi, and Hiyono.
1. Wind

Wind

Hizumi yawned, and glanced at his best friend out of the corner of his eye. Ayumu was asleep, as usual, with his hands behind his head. Hizumi let his eyes follow the clouds and smiled. The wind ruffled his hair, and the grass was soft on his back. With everything going on between their brothers, it was nice to be able to just sit back, and relax.

The bell rang, but today was to nice to spend it indoors with a group of idiots. So he let Ayumu sleep, and pulled out his harmonica. The softly played music drifted on the wind, and he missed the approaching footsteps because of it. Pigtails sat down next to Ayumu, and said quietly, "Narumi-san is being lazy again."

Hizumi stopped playing for a moment to reply, "But with older brothers like our's, he deserves it."

She made a noise of agreement, and settled down into a more comfortable position. Hizumi began playing again, and the world silently turned on as three normal friends enjoyed an afternoon.


	2. Cats

Cats

He knew that his kind was not well liked by others. It was probably their arrogant attitude that grated on everyone else. After all, not everyone could shift like they could.

Personally, Hizumi thought it was stupid. The elves could use their magi, and the humans had their inventions. The vampires could fly, and the ghosts were intangible.

Speaking of other races… Hizumi shifted to a cat form and crouched low. He pounced but the second before he landed on Ayumu, he was gone.

"That'll never work," the phoenix said landing on a high branch.

"But that won't stop him from trying," a feminine voice said. Pigtails, the siren, flipped her tail in the river.

"Says the girl who fell in love with him simply because she couldn't enchant him," Hizumi snarked shifting to a more humanoid form. She splashed him with a wave of water.

Who cared if the others didn't like him? He had all he needed right here.


	3. Family

Family

"Naruni-junior," Eyes said. Hizumi waved Ayumu off, who nodded in thanks and farewell. He quietly exited the room behind the piano genius, ignoring the whispers and stares that followed him out.

Pigtails glare followed the two out of the room and caused Hizumi to chuckle.

"He's going to come back," Hizumi said leaning back in his seat.

"I knew that. I know that! But what if something happens and he can't come back? What if he changes his mind and stays with them?" she said, frustrated.

Hizumi leaned forward in his desk making sure that Pigtails met his eyes. "There ain't nothin' that could make Ayumu leave us. They're his friends but we're his family" Hizumi gave her a mischievous grin. "'Sides you and Ayumu are goin' to get married, ain't ya?"

His laughter was cut off by a loud smack to the back of his head.


	4. Whispers

Whispers

"There's no way they're friends."

"Poor guys, she probably blackmailed them."

The whispers followed them down the hall, as the three of them made for the newspaper room. Ayumu sighed, and grabbed Hiyono's bag. She blinked and went to yell at him when he said louder than necessary, "Come on. I didn't make lunch so we could waste all our time walking down the hall."

"Narumi-san..." she started when Hizumi cut in, cheering, "Did you make barbeque?"

"No. That much fat is bad for your health."

"Stingy~"

The two boys shifted closer to her, and for just a moment it seemed like the whispers had stopped. But then...

"Narumi-san! You didn't make me one!"


	5. Ice Cream

Ice Cream

Glaring at the boy across from her, Hiyono took another bite of the large sundae in front of her. Across from her, Ayumu turned the page of his book. Finally she snapped, "How could you have let him go?!"

"It's something he needs to do."

"Meet a serial killer?"

"His older brother," Ayumu said without looking up.

"And I'm sure you know what's best for him," Hiyono said sarcastically, "just like your big brother."

The book slammed shut, and Hiyono winced in surprise. The chair screeched as Narumi stood up.

"You're the one who decided to follow us. Don't act like you understand what's going on."

"Narumi-san…" Hiyono tried to say as he walked out of the cafe.


	6. Deft

Deft

Hiyono had been keeping an eye on the two small boys every time she went to the could almost keep up with the small green haired boy's deft hands as he lifted coins and scraps of food. The Brown haired boy perform small tricks occupying their victims attention and occasionally earning another coin or two. Today though, she grabbed the green haired boy's hand as it slipped into her bag.

"Told you not to," the brown haired boy murmured as he calmly walked up to the two of them. "Could you let him go old lady?"

"Old?!" Hiyono felt her blood rush to her ears in anger and she grabbed the other boy as well. "You so owe me for this," she said as she dragged them back towards her apartment.

"But we didn't take anything!" one of the boys protested.

"This is kidnapping," the other one proclaimed.

"I don't care!" Hiyono shouted back.


	7. Anger

Anger

"Oh. It's you," Ayumu said after he opened the door.

"That's all you have to say?" Pigtails said.

"Now's not a good time," he said leaning against the door frame, as something crashed behind him. She glared at him but lifted the bag of ingredients, "As congratulations for getting out of the hospital."

Ayumu muttered something about health concerns but moved aside to let her into the apartment. There was another crash, and am indecipherable yell from Hizumi's bedroom.

"We should wait until he calms down to eat," Ayumu decided after a moment of silence.


	8. Loyalty

Loyalty

"Is this what you were talkin' about?" Hizumi asked in a low voice.

"I offered 'Hope' not 'Salvation,'" Ayumu replied.

Another gunshot echoed across the garage and the two of them crouched lower behind the car. The indiscernible voices of their kidnappers drifted over them. From they had been able to put together, someone had found out that they were clones and wanted them for an experiment of some sort.

"She's got a tracker on me this morning," Ayumu said almost conversationally.

"Who? Pigtails?"

"Who else? So it's a matter of waiting for help."

"Good," Hizumi said cheerfully as another gunshot rang above them, "Should be easy."


	9. Alternate

Alternate

Hizumi meandered down the hall, and walked into the locked room he visited everyday.

"Good mornin' Ayumu," he greeted.

"Hello Hizumi," the other teen replied from his spot by the window.

"What game will it be today?" Hizumi asked his older brother's captive.

"Jailbreak?" Ayumu suggested, staring at the thin chains that bound him to the small room. Hizumi made a mental note to get him something for the chafing again, and grinned.

"Unfortunately, I only have a deck of cards."

"Worth a try," Ayumu said with a shrug.

"Not much of a try," Hizumi commented and started to deal the cards. The soft voice had him freeze for a moment.

"Better than not trying at all."

Hizumi's head snapped up, but Ayumu was studying his cards.

"What are you waitin' for Narumi?" he asked.

"The backup plan." Hizumi blinked and followed Ayumu's line of sight when he looked out the window. He wondered what Ayumu saw, because all he saw was a

pigtail reporter walking in for an interview.


	10. White

White

His white coat fluttered behind him as he walked down the hall, but his steps were silent as he approached his destination. The cameras turned away from him as he moved toward his destination.

"Second left," Pigtails' voice echoed in his ear. He nodded in confirmation, knowing that she would see it as always. He turned,and threw his two knives which buried themselves in the chests of the two guards.

He pace sped up and he was almost at a run when he burst into the room.  
"Hizumi-!" he cut himself off when he noted the empty room.

"Your informant is dead," he said, picking up the black coat that matched his own, and stalked out of the room just as the alarms went off.

"Only if you get to him first," Pigtails said, her voice deceptively light.


	11. Pixies

Pixies

"Na-Narumi-san!" Pigtails exclaimed, her eyes widening in horror.

Hizumi, on the other hand, laughed, clutched at his gut and eventually collapsed. In front of them, Ayumu glared, but his new form made it ineffective. He was a little under two inches, and his new wings beat furiously to keep him at eye level. Even his clothes had changed to something made out of what looked like hand spun silk.

"At least I'm not a unicorn," he said, his eyebrow raising as he looked in Hizumi's direction.

"At least I can still look like a human," was Hizumi's immediate reply.

Their banter was interrupted at Pigtails' shriek. They stepped back and watched as her body grew and swelled, before it settled on a very large shape.

She roared and spread her wings casting a shadow over both of them.

"Well, Pigtails," Hizumi said, craning his neck to find her eyes, "This certainly hurts your chances with Ayumu."


	12. Crystallized

Crystallized

Ayumu groaned, rubbing his hand on his head. Pigtails stood before him, frozen into a crystalline shape. Her head was tilted back, and her hand was up like she was about to drink a glass of water.

"I told her not to drink that water. Now we need to get more for our client."

"We are in a desert," Hizumi reasoned, leaning over the statue and flicking it lightly. He pouted slightly when it didn't ring. He grinned, "Looks like we get to go on another quest!"

"She didn't even freeze in an impressive position," Ayumu said.

Hizumi flicked her again, and laughed, "She's goin' to kill us when she returns to normal."

"We could always sell her," Ayumu said, looking through their stuff for their funds.


	13. Burn

Burn

The peaceful quiet of the kitchen was broken by the loud clattering of Hiyono's pan falling to the floor. Hizumi grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the sink, letting cold water run over the new burn.

"Cookin's not as easy as it looks," he said cheerfully.

"Says one of the people who seems to be able to do anything."

"You'll get it eventually."  
"I don't have eventually! The party's next week."  
Her apartment was half decorated and a cheesy banner that read Happy Birthday, Ayumu! hung over everything. It was just enough that Ayumu would hate it but wouldn't walk out.

"He'll figure it out eventually if you keep coming to school with burns," Hizumi said. "Why don't you blackmail Home Ec or somethin'?"

Hiyono felt her face break into a wide grin.


	14. Pain

A/N- So I realized that I haven't been disclaiming these. Oops. Here we go

Disclaimer- Spiral does not belong to me.

Pain

Ayumu hissed, clutching his broken arm to his chest as it was hit once again.

"This isn't you Hizumi," he said as he straightened.

"And how would you know?!" the green haired devil yelled. "How would you know anything about me? What if I was lying to you the whole time? How would you know then?"

Ayumu took a deep breath. His logic was screaming at him that this wouldn't work. "You looked honest when you said that you loved Barbecue."

That stopped the devil in his tracks, prompting the god to continue. "I know that you're athletic and charismatic. I know that you're talented at everything you try. You actually knows Pigtails name, but you enjoy her reaction when you call her by the wrong name You act cheerful, but worry about the future."

"Shut up!" Hizumi yelled in an attempt to drown him out. Ayumu just spoke over him, "I know that you like to challenge the basketball team but never win because you worry about their reputation. I know..."

His logic was still screaming at him, but his heart hammered out a replay of _doesn't matter, doesn't matter_.


	15. Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral

Lust

Ayumu slammed and locked the closet door behind them, and slid to the floor breathing hard. In front of him, Hizumi bent over panting. He staggered over and sat down next to Ayumu.

"I see… what… you mean…" he said, "Fangirls are scary."

Ayumu groaned and let his head fall to his knees. After a beat, he turned and glared at Hizumi, "I blame you for this."

"Me?"

"If you hadn't insisted on showing off it wouldn't be this bad."

"Says dark and brooding."

"I was fine until you showed up," Hizumi protested.

"That's because you had them thinkin' you were terrifyin'," Hizumi countered.

Their half banter, half argument was interrupted by the click of a successfully picked lock. The two boys scrambled to their feet and prepared to bolt. But it proved unnecessary.

In front of them stood a ruffled Pigtails who glared, "You owe me for getting rid of your lust fiends."


	16. Happily

Disclaimer- I do not own Spiral

Happily

Ayumu fought the urge to sigh as Hizumi dragged him down the street.

"We're goin' to get her this time Ayumu. I can feel it!" He ignored the probably very painful collision of his camera and hip, while Ayumu idly wondered how his partner would react if he dug his heels in.

"Please tell me you know who it is," he pleaded with Hizumi, "It's not like she's trying very hard."  
"Don't be ridiculous of course I know who she is. In fact she's movin' in next door to us."

Ayumu stumbled and stared at him wide-eyed, "What?!"

"I know think of the storied!"

"Hizumi! Do you know how dangerous living next door to a superhero is?"  
"But the Blade Children will be our next door neighbors!"  
Ayumu fought the urge to rub his temples, and quietly debated the pros and cons of quitting his job at the newspaper. Eh, probably not worth it since apparently he'd have to move too.


	17. Involuntary

Disclaimer- I do not own Spiral

Involuntary

Ayumu picked up his pace as the streetlights turned on. The street was hauntingly silent, no one wanted to be out this night. If he didn't hurry he would be caught by _them_. Ayumu aborted the involuntary movement towards his shoulder, where the old scar throbbed.

He walked even faster as the memories from that full moon assaulted his mind. He had lost his two best friends, just two months after Kiyotaka disappeared. A howl filled the air, and Ayumu jumped, and tried his best not to break out into a run. He had learned the hard way the fast movements attracted _them_.

And behind him, two figures loped closer.


	18. Cheese

Disclaimer- I don't own Spiral or any of its characters

Cheese

Hizumi barked happily, and caught the stick in his mouth again. He ran back and dropped it at Ayumu's feet. Ayumu yawned from his spot on the bench before he threw the stick.

"Fetch," he said lazily. As the dog bound after it, Hiyono, nicknamed Pigtails, flicked her tail. She hissed when Ayumu tried to shift to a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he muttered but fed her another piece of the cheese flavored treat.

"You're going to be feeling that later, you stupid cat," he said affectionately. He dropped a treat for Hizumi, and fed Pigtails the rest of her treat. Then he leaned back, petting her idly, and enjoyed the sun with his pets.


	19. Attractive

Disclaimer- I don't own Spiral

Attractive

They wondered why he hung around the two of them. The cheerful, possibly insane, green haired pigtailed girl and the Ice Queen. They argued that with his attractive looks and smarts he could go so much farther than the lazy delinquent geniuses.

But they made his life so much more interesting.

He wanted Narumi-chan to get over her self-confidence issues. He wanted to see Hizumi-chan really smile for once. He wanted to watch Narumi-chan solve even more mysteries. He want to see Hizumi-chan finally pull Narumi-chan out of her shell.

Besides everyone was already terrified of him.

(No matter what Narumi-chan said, it had nothing to do with blackmailing Home Ec.)


	20. Elephants

Disclaimer- I don't own Spiral

Elephants

"Look at the elephants! Look at the elephants!" the little girl yelled as she ran around excited, her small braids bobbing up and down in time with her excitement. Ayumu trailed after her. smiling slightly. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling, and braids swinging slightly. He reached down and placed her on his shoulders. She let out an excited squeal and buried her small hands in his hair.

"Do you like elephants Narumi-san?" she asked as her eyes followed the large animals.

"Sure but I prefer giraffes," he said.

"Can we see those next?"  
"Sure." After all, it would be a while until Hizumi found her parents, if she had any at all.

"Can we get ice cream, too?"

Ayumu shrugged, figuring just once wouldn't hurt, "Why not? Let's go Pigtails."


	21. Money

Disclaimer- I do not own Spiral

Money

Hiyono straightened her dress, and checked her make-up. She smoothed down her hair before stepping out of the bathroom. Ayumu was filling out paperwork, his dark tuxedo standing out on her cheap couch. He looked up and studied her.

"Well?" she demanded.

"It would look better if you let your hair down."

She grumbled but complied and pulled her hair out of its usual braids.

Ayumu stood up and offered her his arm, tucking his papers under the other one.

"It's quite an ambitious project you and Hizumi have," she mused.

"It's all Hizumi. I'm just along for the ride."

Her smile grew dangerous, and a glint entered her eyes, "I said: It's quite an ambitious project you and Hizumi have."

He waved a hand lazily, careful not to drop his papers. "Yeah, yeah, with you as my secretary I can't just slack off as co-CEO." He sighed, "It'll be such a pain to go against both of Narumi Co., and Mizushiro Inc. at the same time."


	22. Breaking

Disclaimer- I don't own Spiral

Breaking (White)

Hizumi hummed slightly, trying to ignore the pain from his various injuries, and the uncomfortable position his restraints kept him in. The screams started outside and he gave a small smile.

Creaking and groaning, the door splintered, broke, and Ayumu came flying in. Ayumu- his best friend. His partner in crime. (His target.)

Ayumu was covered in blood, his knives dripping with it. A wild look was in his eye and something even more surprising than that. Despair.

But that quickly fled when they locked eyes.

"Hizumi," he breathed, and knelt down to pick the locks of Hizumi's restraints. "I got him," Ayumu said into his comms, and Hizumi was surprised for a moment to realize that Pigtails was helping Ayumu. (That meant Ayumu didn't know the truth about her.)

And Hizumi couldn't help but feel sorry for him. How long until he broke? (He could already see the signs.) How long until Kiyotaka broke him? (Just like he had been broken.)

(And a small part of Hizumi, buried deep, screamed for his friends.)


	23. Green

A/N- The mandatory cross over...

Disclaimer- I don't own Spiral

Green

"Look out!" Mami yelled in warning. Their group of magical girls scattered as the witch's attack fell and the shockwell threw Madoka against the wall. Screams of horror followed after the witch as it swooped down for the kill.

There was a startling bang, and the witch recoiled.

It was followed by more shots from a gun, and Madoka blinked in surprise. A flash of green slipped past them and threw itself at the thrashing witch. There was another flash and the strange new magical girl landed lightly on her feet, her massive scythe hanging behind her.

The tense silence was broken by her shout as the grief seed clattered behind her, "Narumi-san! You said this town didn't have any other girls!"

"I didn't tell you. Eyes did."

Two boys walked up to her, the brown haired one studying the gun in his hand, "Good job on the new bullets Hizumi, they did more than a certain person did."

The girl glared and swung her scythe at him. It was stopped, surprisingly, by his gun.

"C'mon guys Can't start fightin' now, another one's showed up a couple blocks down," the green haired one said, and then they were gone.


	24. Spring

**Disclaimer- I don't own Spiral**

Spring

Hizumi sneezed and his duster lost more dust than it had picked up.

"Why are we doin' this?" he asked.

"We need to do some spring cleaning," Ayumu said. Hizumi glared at him, watching Ayumu finish wiping down the counter and leave a sparkling kitchen behind. He glanced back at the bedroom that was still dusty. Ayumu had moved onto the dining room, and was cleaning up the leftovers from breakfast.

"I'm thinkin' about hatin' you now," Hizumi said.

"Good," Ayumu replied, "We can get started on the storage room as soon as you're done with the bedroom."

Hizumi groaned, "I can cook but I can't clean. Why are we doin' this again?"


	25. Ninja

Disclaimer- I don't own Spiral

Ninja

The shadows flickered around him as he walked down the empty street. Kiyotaka-sama had promised his safety, but his nervousness betrayed him. Something moved in the corner of his eye, and he jerked. He glanced around wildly, but saw nothing. He tried to convince himself of that using the words Kiyotaka-sama had told him.

He walked a little faster. So he missed the flash of light from behind as the blade severed his spinal cord. Hizumi looked down at the man in disappointment. Just another of Kiyotaka that would get him no closer to where Ayumu had gone.

"I'm sorry," he said to the dead man. Ayumu was more important than him anyways, so the young ninja faded into the shadows to continue his search.


	26. Heels

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

Heels

She never understood why other survivors outside of their group thought that her heels were impractical.

"Pigtails," Hizumi yelled in warning somewhere behind her.

A roundhouse kick with her bladed heels took off the lower jaw of the zombie reaching for her. A shotgun to the face was all that was needed to finish it off. She would need someone to make her new ones soon though. The Kevlar that went up to her knees was starting to wear out. A heel went through another zombies face like a pile of leaves.

The heels looked good on her anyways, and the matched the outfit Rio had designed. It was made to withstand small explosions but held up against zombie bites just as well.

The horde was starting to thin out around her, and Hiyono started looking for people she could provide support for.

She smirked as she saw Narumi-san, and started to saunter in that direct, idly shooting another zombie on the way. The best part of her heels was how they made her taller than Narumi-san, and in annoyed him to no end.


	27. Pizza

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

Pizza

"You threw that match, didn't you?" Hizumi accused Ayumu, who just rolled his eyes and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to someone.

"Ribs!" Hizumi cheered.

"No," Ayumu said flatly, "Pick anything else."

"Anything else?"

Ayumu mutter something about how he knew when he was being played before looking Hizumi in the eye and saying, "Anything else."

"Sweet!" Hizumi cheered again with a fist thrown in the air, "That new pizza place just opened up…"

Though Hizumi had to wonder who played who when they met Pigtails waiting for them there.


	28. Sunglasses

Disclaimer- I don't own Spiral

Sunglasses

"...and then in one of the worst dramatic voices I've ever heard he announces that she was pushed with 'the invisible hand of God.' while putting on the corniest pair of sunglasses ever," Pigtails said, her voice rising and failing in time with her groaned when Hizumi laughed.

"Really?" Hizumi asked, humor evident in his tone.

"Really," Pigtails confirmed with an energetic shake of her head that she wouldn't have done without the alcoholic beverage in her hand and body, "Then he tried backtracking and explaining in the awkward silence that followed."

Hizumi laughed again before turning to the embarrassed private investigator, "It's still not too late to join. I think your skill are going to waste with what you're doing."

"You're just lucky I'm not in the force or I'd have to arrest you," Ayumu replied.

Pigtails gave him a dangerous smile, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm makin' more than you," was Hizumi.

"I don't know why I spend time with you," Ayumu grumbled, "Blackmailing, extortion, theft, trespassing, breaking and entering, disturbing the peace…"


	29. Runners

Disclaimer- I don't own Spiral

Runners

Hiyono's legs were burning and her breath was finally starting to come in short gasps. Next to her, Narumi-san sounded like he was about to start hyperventilating. Behind them the track runners were closing the gap.

She was starting hate that she had told the boys what was going on in the sports teams. But off to the side Hizumi suddenly broke into wild laughter, and Ayumu was starting to get that glint in his eyes. The one that was excited about a real challenge that he could go against.

Sure, she'd probably fall behind on her work in the newspaper, and they'd be running around the city for half the night, but with Hizumi's laughter in the air, she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

She'd hate it. Oh, she'd hate it, but she wouldn't regret it.


	30. Apathy

Disclaimer- I don't own Spiral

Apathy

The same engine from that fateful day stopped outside of his apartment, and a small part of him, that he often ignored the existence of, relaxed. The rest of Ayumu drank his morning coffee and read the newspaper.

When Pigtails stormed in, he only glanced up to note her ruffled but uninjured appearance, before he went back to the crossword.

"Narumi-san," she said dangerously, "What are you doing?"

"Eating breakfast."

"I was kidnapped! Why aren't you doing anything?!"

"You don't look kidnapped," he replied. She went to hit him, but was blocked by the newspaper.

"Besides," Ayumu said, "either they'd let you go or you'd escape. They didn't seem very bright."

Pigtails blinked in confusion before she said in a huff, "I bet Hizumi would have at least tried."

"And now he owes me 500 yen."

That time her hand connected with the back of his head.


	31. Bedtime

A/N- I have no idea what I'm doing with this. One day I might expand some of them *Shrug* Feel free to send in one word prompts, or tell me which ones to expand, or even AU ideas. (Or write them yourselves, this fandom needs love...)

Disclaimer- I don't own Spiral

Bedtime

Saying the Narumi's youngest was strange would be an understatement. Quiet to the point of unnerving, and with too-intelligent eyes, he was always reading books way above his age level. The other kids avoided him.

Kiyotaka found a few things about his little brother strange. The most obvious being when Ayumu half glared at him.,. almost instinctively,before shaking his head like he only just realized what he was doing. Then there was his reading and writing skills, which were equal to a high schoolers. And, weirdly enough, Ayumu had two pen pals.

"Ayumu," Kiyotaka called, "Time for bed."

His little brother's hands expertly sealed the envelope with his latest letter, and he turned to stare at him.

"Okay," Ayumu said quietly, carefully writing the name and address on the back of the envelope. Kiyotaka couldn't help but wonder if his little brother was trying to hide his pen pal from him. Afterall, he only wrote Pigtails on each one.


	32. School

AN- Oh wow has it been a while. ^-^;; Sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer- I don't own Spiral

School

Hizumi wandered around the school, completely lost in the halls. He had learned the social structure quickly, and how quickly rumors spread. He sighed in relief when he found the room he was looking for and walked in. Dead eyes met his, and all the rumors about Narumi Ayumu flew to the front of his mind.

Dark, cursed, evil. Murderer.

All Hizumi could think was broken.

"Are you 'Salvation'?" The words slipped out even though he was fairly certain of the answer.

The monotone reply sent shivers down Hizumi's back. "There is no salvation."

Ayumu's eyes went back to the computer in front of him, and Hizumi wondered what happened to the old newspaper club president in an attempt to get those dead eyes out of this mind.


End file.
